Bullet: La Prima di L'Estraneo Generazione
by Umarekawaru Ietsuna
Summary: Years before the true bullet was shot, the Estraneo Primo made a pact with a devil and a robot is planned to become human, to be reincarnated, and reincarnated all over again. This is the story of Ranshiro Volare Gesso and his mismatched guardians as they dare defy life once more. Will they succeed? Or will the robot be a failure and kill? Meh, A bit of both. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Bullet : La Prima di l'Estraneo Generazione**

**Speech : **  
_" Basilicum, _" Italian,  
" Basilicum, " Japanese,  
_Basilicum_, Thought,

* * *

**Location.. Somewhere in Japan.., Kokuyo Forest****  
****Time.. Four-hundred years prior to now.**

* * *

The trees danced in rhythm with the wind as a teen - barely a man, walked through the maze-like woodland with practiced ease. His silky, black hair was spiked backwards, blown away by the wind as two, noticeable sideburns were seen tucked behind his ears neatly. The teenager's eyes were a pair of terrifyingly cold, onyx-black orbs that held a certain look that no ordinary teen his age should have.

He wore a single-breasted dress jacket with a notched lapel and a dirty-yellow colored undershirt underneath. A black tie was also tied around his collar, with his slacks being a flawless-looking black color and his expensive-looking shoes being of the same hue. But the most eye-catching part of his chosen clothes, was the silver ring on his right hand's middle finger. The boy didn't even seem to care as the littlest of light that found its self through the field of leaves above made contact with the antique-looking accessory which gave a beautiful, yet dull red glow as light hits it.

After a while of walking, the teen hummed in quite a care-free manner as he looked around, stopping at a clearing which had a single tree in the middle of the patches of grass. Walking forward, he paused for a moment before quickly side-stepping, just in time to dodge a barrage of needles which buried their own tips in his previous spot.

Walking further, the brunet sighed, before quickly ducking, a look of annoyance marring his features as three dynamite wheezed above him. Speedily, he leaped forward, with one of the bomb passing by a strand of his hair by a breath's notice. Clicking his tongue, he seemed to pull a glock out of nowhere and pointed it backwards, with his other hand messing with a part of the weapon. When he tugged on something that looked suspiciously similar to a light switch, the ring begun to give out an outlandish red glow before the gun begun glowing a dull, ruby-hued light.

After the few milleseconds that took him to prepare the supposed 'weapon' and one of the kinds that is usually, in this era, a 'tool of murder', he pulled the trigger and what appears to be golden colored flames erupted from the mouth of the gun, successfully propelling him towards the tree.

When he was nearing his 'target', the gun begun dividing itself into millions of particles and the eruption of the bright, yellow flames stopped and disappeared, leaving no signs of being used once more. After he got rid of the object in this hands, the teen, as if by lightning, suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind the tree in the middle of the clearing, and victoriously getting away from the radius of the explosion.. in which the dynamites not-so-handily exploded the moment he used the tree as a shield (but the poor tree was slightly scorched.).. and thus, also saving his butt from the thrilling not-so-near death (because he is too awesome for that) moment.

The male leaned on the tree, looking through half-lidded black eyes as a comfortable silence became the aftermath of a 'storm'. After a while, he broke the silence himself and said,

" How troublesome, " The black-haired teen sighed, slumping down to a sitting position and unconsciously (yet successfully) pulling off that lady-killer, 'everything is troublesome' face which could make any woman (except for a respective few,) coo over him and squeal.

The boy let another sigh jump off his lips as he opened his eyes fully, resting his head on the trunk as he tapped the bark of the tree thrice and said, " _Hey.. It's Umarekawaru~ I'm ba~ck,_ " He uttered in a very fluent Italian, even if he dragged the sentence longer than it should be.

But of course, the words came out in such a suave manner that can and would make any women squeal and coo over him, again. (Even if said teen dislikes women except for a few.) Meanwhile, his back never left the trunk of the tree.

It wasn't even a few seconds later, when a trapdoor suddenly opened below him, and gravity begun doing its job. Soon enough, he felt himself land harshly on something, which was probably a lot of feet underneath the ground. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for him, he fell on a soft object, which he knew was a mattress, in a lying position and watched with uninterested eyes as the trapdoor begun closing above him.

Sighing for most probably, the umpteenth time this day, the teen pushed himself up so he was sitting on the mattress, and found himself face to face with a pair of metal doors, which had a keyhole in the shape of something circular and not at all, looking like a key.. Staring for a single second, he raised his right hand and a lazy-looking yellow flame coated the gem which mostly caught a lot of people's attention.

'Umarekawaru' then pushed his ring into the hole quite roughly and simple, white letters appear mid-air (In which he knew, holograms). The Italian of 'Stranger' was what it said, as the door slowly opened itself, towards what was on the other side of the door, while making sounds which proved of its old age.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Espresso**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped the white-haired vigilante leader's lips as his purple eyes bore into the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. He seemed to be too lost in his deep thoughts, to the point where he barely acknowledged the slight noise that one of the alarms produced..

The alarms that he had set up with his lightning and sun guardians were actually for safety precautions and one or two will usually ring when a person had entered the forest which carefully hid their base of operations.. Truth was, this certain man was actually quite paranoid about almost everything, even if the people around him had grew to know him as an obnoxiously cheerful and laid-back person.

Actually, he wasn't usually silent, because of his guardians in this world had constantly amused him. Even if he knew they weren't his real guardians, he still became attached to them, even if he had promised to never get too close with anybody. _Well.. Like most people say.. Promises are meant to be broken,_ he thought with a frown. He seriously tried to avoid being quiet in their base as much as possible, since his silence usually led to one of his guardians worrying over him as if he was a child. And that was literally true, since he was the youngest in their small famiglia.

And again, as he continued thinking, he didn't even process the sound of the creaking noise that the double metal doors which served as the entrance to their underground base.. He was still too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice.

* * *

Umarekawaru had expected to find his boss munching on marshmallows, or doing a prank call on one of the other guardians which is usually because of the loneliness that is the exact word to describe what his boss was feeling, he knew secretly.. but he didn't really expect to see the guy sitting on the sofa while staring at the ceiling in a pretty much aloof manner, which was really rare.

It was one of those moments which made him scoff, and at the same time, made him worry about the albino - who was his childhood friend. And as he leaned on the now-closed metal doors, staring at the person who didn't bother to greet him, like how he usually does, or even tried to set up a playful and friendly prank which normally involves a rope, a bucket of water, a bit of flames and his own victim.

Unconsciously, he hummed this song that suddenly popped up in his mind and slowly pushed himself off the metal doors and walked quite leisurely towards the silent man, who was still daydreaming, or what he thought the don was doing, of course. He wasn't certain.

But as he placed a foot forward after the other, he unconsciously listened to the phantom-like clanking of the heels of his shoes as they collided on the metal ground of their base, which was also an underground laboratory and a mansion merged by his boss - in a moment of questionable wsidom.

The hitman opened his mouth to speak, but found out that he was quite nervous about speaking out his thoughts that played in his mind like a movie - his imagination helping him visualize it successfully. Another sigh escaped his lips, as he headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

When he entered the medium-sized room which the female mist guardian usually occupies and was connected to the dining room, he looked around and noticed some changes which wasn't there a year ago - the last time he had entered their base.

He let a nostalgic smile clash against his usual frown as he saw a cup of what smells like espresso innocently sitting on the counter and waiting to be picked up, " Mm.. Byakuran probably had prepared this late morning, " He whispered, and guessed that the current time was actually an early afternoon. He wrapped his fingers around the delicate glass cup and brought it near his lips, inhaling the deep and complicated scent as he sat on one of the chairs near the counter, and as usual, his childhood friend, whom he had gotten used to calling Byakuran, was still the best in hitting the bull's eye when it comes to making his coffee.

And as he thought about it, he rested his arm on the counter and twirled the cup slowly and gently, before he begun ransacking his poor brain for the origins of the nickname.. Ah, 'Byakuran, wasn't it? Translating it into his mother language, it was white orchid._  
_

He let a soft chuckle escape his lips, before raising the glass cup once more and sipping a bit of the liquid that it held and played with it for a moment, tasting the oily yet smooth texture before swallowing it.

His boss's name was Ranshiro Volare Gesso.. and now that he had thought about it more, if he had separated the Ran and Shiro, it's literal translation was Orchid and White. He laughed softly, and finally remembered about how he complained that Byakuran sounded better in a very childish manner when they were children.

The espresso didn't taste bad.. actually, he had grown to love Byakuran's espresso since he knew how to make the literal best, and Umarekawaru had tended to wait for his mission to finish before going back to the base and quickly demanding an espresso after being derived of that delicious taste for months - which is the usual length he needs to finish his mission which usually involved doing hits on a large number of people who are all connected to the mafia and did the more, cruel stuff.. or even sneaking into a base of an enemy famiglia. He had learnt it the hard way that most people tend to use cheap coffee beans which tasted nasty. The hard way being that one which made him extend one of his assassination missions in Italy to taste the espresso of all the cafes in the town where he had to do his work.

Some tasted good, some just plain nasty and there was that one which was bad, yet the finishing taste was good, though the aftertaste becomes bitter, and he wasn't talking about the good-bitter, it was the bad one.. Nobody could blame the hitman for being choosy.. well, any poor soul who did usually vanishes from the face of the universe before coming back a few days later, traumatized from 'conversing in a (not so)civilized manner' with a trigger-happy vigilante member who is usually mistaken as the hitman he truly is.

Laughing silently to himself, he pushed himself up and exited the kitchen, walking back to the living room where his daydreamer boss sits and stares at the ceiling as if it had done something wrong to him.

* * *

As he entered the living room, he noticed the tuft of spiky, white hair which belongs to his childhood friend, who, unfortunately or fortunately for the hitman, is still dazed.

" Hey.. " He spoke softly, taking another sip of the strong, black coffee a moment later. When he received no reply from the albino, he let out a soft groan of tiredness before he stalked towards the sofa with a cup of espresso in one had and a glock in the other. How that gun suddenly popped up into his hands out of nowhere, nobody could ever know.

The safety trigger clicked and the albino flinched, his whole frame tensing for a moment. At that, Umarekawaru inwardly smirked in triumph before pointing the tool of murder towards his boss's head, " Okay, Byakuran-_sama_, " He begun in a completely mocking tone, " if you don't snap out of your daydream, I'll definitely pull the trigger, " He finally let the smirk form on his face, " Definitely, "

* * *

As he heard a familiar click, Ran stopped thinking for a moment, his mind turning blank for a split second before he outwardly flinched and tensed. When he noticed this himself, he cursed for his stupidity and could almost hear his sun guardian mocking him, " Okay Byakuran-_sama__, " _Oh how that suffix pissed him off to no bounds,

" if you don't snap out of your daydream, " The familiar voice continued, " I'll definitely pull the trigger, " Ran could imagine that annoying smirk on the guy's face - that smirk which he was so tempted to slap off that stupid face of his, " Definitely, "

His lavender-colored orbs widened as he slowly turned his head, shifting his position so he was facing the 'attacker' and looking at him straight in the eye.. Ran seriously didn't expect to see his own sun guardian, real and alive, himself standing there in all his oh-so-mocking glory.

" R-Reborn? " He begun, a hint of hesitance in his eyes, before the threatening gun disappeared from the other's grasp and that smirk lessen down to that familiar smile he had missed from the guy he called a big-brother in this era - even if it was very ironic since they were enemies in another life of his..

For the first time in that lonely year, where his guardians had all left for their own, respective long-month missions and hadn't come back yet (with Reborn the only one taking a one-year mission on January the year before and come back on January right now,), the vigilante leader spoke of that nickname, and remembered on how he complained stubbornly that the other's name was too complicated, and Umarekawaru had simply offered to be called Reborn, the english translation of his name.

Byakuran was met with a nod and almost automatically, his white, chibi-like wings appeared behind him as he flew towards the guy in Lightning speed and tackle-hugging him with a bag of marshmallows in hand.. About things suddenly popping up in a mafioso or vigilante's hands in this world, nobody could ever know the mysterious not-so-probably secret.

**But.** The tackle-hug resulting to the glass cup falling down from Reborn's hands and shattering into tiny, million little pieces, and also, at the same time, spilling his guardian's beloved espresso..

As a pregnant silence dawned them, Byakuran carelessly whispered, " O-Oops? "

And again, that gun appeared in the black-haired man's hand, " **Byaku.. **" His friend decided to pause dramatically, " **ran..** " Reborn had ended, murderous intent literally leaking from him as he clutched his glock which had previously disappeared and miraculously reappeared in his hands again, " **How _dare _you kill _my_ espresso?** " He asked in a creepily calm, and yet, scary voice.

Even if killing something which hadn't lived in the first place was impossible, Byakuran knew well of Reborn treating his coffee like a brother.. and _nobody_, and Byakuran seriously meant _nobody_, ever messes with the guy's coffee.

And unfortunately, he was the poor soul who had "killed" and "messed" the hitman's espresso.

" **Die! **" Reborn growled out and pointed the gun at him.

_Time to run, _The albino then thought, a trickle of sweat flowing down his face before he begun to do what he had thought to do, a blood-lusting hitman hot on his tail as the chase around the underground base begun..

* * *

..**Somewhere, near Kokuyo forest.. **

* * *

The ground shook (because of two certain people), shocking a certain, black-haired man. The man had wore a blue and white robe with a tall, black hat and a shakuhachi flute in hand.

Blinking once, then twice, he laughed, a bright grin then settling on his face, " The wild animals in Kokuyo must be so lively-de gozaru! " He exclaimed happily, not even acknowledging the fact that lively, wild animals couldn't just make the ground shake like that.. No matter how hard they try.

* * *

**A/N :**

Hello, Fanfictioners and more Fanfictioners, 'tis me, Ietsuna and I'm starting my writing now, after days of extreme laziness.

And a basic explanation, is that I had thought about how weird it is if Estraneo was actually a vigilante from the start, but when the Vongola Secondo brought the family under his wing after the Primo Generation of the Estraneo had 'left', and thus, under his commands, the Estraneo begun collecting children and experiment on them.

And you probably had guessed who the characters that appeared in this story are. And why Ranshiro Volare Gesso sounds familiar, no? And how he talks about other lives and all that..

And the hitman guy? Umarekawaru? *snorts* The smirk, the espresso, the curly sideburns and the nickname, Reborn, already explained it.

As for the guy in the end, who in the first generation talks and laughs like that? And the flute? Hahaha..

So right now, Estraneo is still small, but all of them (which are seven in total,) are born geniuses, one is another Byakuran, another two are the ancestor of our beloved hitman and stoic, minty froggy. One is the brother of a certain Primo Vongola Guardian. Another, the daughter of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. One more is the soon-to-be Bovino head's onii-chan, and more will be told in the future, rather than me posting spoiles.

And again, Thank you for reading my fanfic, and please tell me if I had made any mistakes, Arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bullet : La Prima di l'Estraneo Generazione**

**Speech : **  
_" Basilicum, _" Italian,  
" Basilicum, " Japanese,  
_Basilicum_, Thought,

* * *

**Somewhere.. In a street in Italy..**

* * *

" _No you stupid idiot!_ " A man with pale, chin-length pink hair snarled, his ruby-colored eyes glaring at the woman in front of him, " _My hair is red, not pink!_ " He growled, clenching his fists as he pulled a cigarette out of nowhere and lit it up, placing it in his mouth.

His glare intensified ten-fold when he noticed that the woman he was talking to simply stared at him blankly.

This man - no, teen, wore a baggy, white-collared long sleeved shirt with a green tie hanging around his neck loosely and black pants that were crumpled and messy. But almost ironic to his delinquent-like personality was his expensive-looking shoes that looked like it belonged to an aristocrat, which it actually did.. But unfortunately, it belonged to a hot-headed aristocrat.

" _Meh.. So what, pinky?_ " The woman - teenager who had seemed to piss him off, asked in a monotone manner, her sea-colored eyes boring into his own, ruby-colored ones, "_ As if your hair color__** seriously**__ changes anything,_ " She added as an afterthought, flipping her mint-green hair to add more effect to what seems to be her annoying yet successful come back.

"_ It __**does **__change something!_ " The red-head spoke through gritted teeth, his furrowed brows showing his pure anger, " _And I__** do**__ have a freaking name, __**minty!**_ " He continued, his hand itching for his gun, as he was tempted to just pull the trigger thrice and plant some bullets into that frog hat of hers.. That stupid black hat that stares at him with its.. two green orbs, which were weird in every single little thing and detail it had, that makes him remember its wearer's own.

He snapped out of his musings when the woman replied, this time, having an irritated glint in her eyes, " _My, oh My.. And when I thought Mr. Pinky was beginning to use that head on his shoulders.. I just bet that he still does not know what the hair color changes and what is __**his**__ own name,_ " She mocked, a spark of mischief obvious in her actions as a sly air coated her.

" _Wha_ - " The man paused, before barking out, " _RED AND PINK ARE AS DIFFERENT AS FREAKING BLACK AND WHITE, AND I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MY NAME, DAMNIT!_ " But as the hot-tempered mafioso says this, the woman merely hummed, before pulling off the 'Oh Really' stare that somehow, had always worked.

" _I know mine is Six,_ " She spoke slowly, the ghost of a smirk on her face, " _How about yours, Oh my dear pink-haired hermit, full of wisdom and grace_? " Six asked, sarcasm underneath all the layers of her 'respectful' tone and gaze.

" _Tch! It's _**_G!_**" The red-head replied, the frown slowly turning into a scowl, " _Don't you __**dare**__ forget it you stupid woman, "_

As they continued, a teenager with spiky, golden hair and beautiful, cerulean orbs stood, alongside another with soft-looking red hair and red eyes with compass-like pupils stood in the silcne. And then, both of them sweat dropped as they exchanged glances, only recently noticing that they were merely left to wonder about who that girl was as the probable one-sided argument progressed.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rosebud means Confession**

* * *

**Location.. Underground Estraneo Base, Kokuyo Forest**

* * *

" I'm serious Reborn!~ " Byakuran's playful voice resounded in the whole base as he pouted, plopping another marshmallow into his mouth. Currently, he was sitting on the grayish sofa with a bag of those delicious goodness in his hands and a silent sun guardian making himself comfortable enough on the sofa which was on the other side of the glass table,

" I'm really sorry! " He continued, obviously pleading (and failing at it), " I mean! The espresso thing was an accident!~ " He whined, " I didn't mean to _kill _your bro - I mean, coffee, " The albino ended in a whisper, before he childishly continued pouting and stuffing a mass of marshmallows into his mouth - one set at a time.

Unfortunately for him, his pleads for forgiveness was ignored as the hitman stubbornly crossed his hands above the other and placed them above his chest.

" Gomen, " The purple-eyed genius mumbled softly as he suddenly found something interesting on the ground as he ate more marshmallows as the seconds passed by.

After a while, he was growing to genuinely regret about tackle-hugging his sun guardian in glee when said person didn't reply to his pitiful pleas.. That was, until, the silence was broken. And surprisingly, it was not Ran but the other presence in the living room,

" Hmph! " The childish phrase suddenly erupted from the other. The albino quickly looked up and inwardly giggled (like a girl) when his strongest guardian was puffing out his chest and crossing his arms like a child, and amusingly resembled one as he did so.

" Six is supposed to return today, " He muttered, but of course, the albino wasn't stupid and saw the red flush that took over the teen's face as he looked down in a pointless attempt to hide it, even if the guy knew that Byakuran will notice it, much to brunet's chagrin.

_Ah.. same old Reborn_, Byakuran thought as he laughed like a girl in his own mindscape, _Always finding a way to indirectly apologize when he knows that he did something wrong.. Ah! Oh my.. What a Tsundere he is! _He giggled some more, remembering the word that one of himself introduced to the mass of Byakuran-s in a meeting to know what was happening in other worlds.

" What are you laughing about? " The other teen asked with a raised brow as he lifted his head, curiosity swimming in his onyx black orbs before they were quickly replaced by that familiar, sadistic look on Reborn's face,

" Last time I checked, there is nothing to laugh about since I had almost _killed _you yesterday for my coffee, " He hummed, before finally accepting the cup of espresso that Ran prepared for him earlier as another way of apology, " Or do you want me to.. " He purposely halted for the dramatic effect, " sick my gun on you? " He finally ended as the hitman purposely sported a terrifyingly innocent look with his eyes being mischievous and had _that _glint that can almost be comparable with the woman who was in Italy.

" Whatever, " The albino rolled his eyes before proceeding to eat his marshmallows in silence, the low jazz music in the background (that came from a radio because Reborn and he agreed that it will be more dramatic to have some jazz in that background..) serving as a peacemaker to stop Reborn from seriously sicking his gun on Byakuran, and from Byakuran to stop barking back nasty retorts.. Which are certainly rated T.

* * *

Six kept quiet, hands stuffed in her pocket, her fists clenched as she let her mint-colored bangs hide her empty sea-green orbs which were vast with knowledge. And as she continued walking in the streets of Italy, she noticed many people sending her weird looks, probably due to her way of clothing..

As she saw that they didn't stop looking, she snarled slightly and scoffed, _So what if I'm not wearing any of those.. fancy clothes? The dresses with those.. pitiful looking, large bell-like skirts which might as well be used to sweep the ground? And there is totally nothing wrong with the stupid frog hat. They just don't have style, _Six complained to no one in particular and resisted the urge to let herself run wild and make those idiotic fools of mere humans go crazy.

She couldn't and shouldn't be affected by it. After all, the girl was already used to it, wasn't she?

* * *

Six stopped in a riverbank and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she mumbled something useless and incoherent, that even she, did not understand herself. And almost at a sudden moment, a small, fragile, and almost unnoticeable smile slowly crept onto her face as she snapped her fingers and resulting into the frog hat slowly dispersing into the atmosphere while taking the form of bright, indigo-colored flames.

She ran a hand through her teal-colored hair before an unreadable look took over her smile. From now and then, there would be hints of fear, homesick, anger and all those emotions.. But as she shook her head, she looked up into the sky and spoke,

" Hey boss, " Six whispered, even if she knew he would not hear it the slightest bit, " It's all going to be an illusion soon.. Please let it all be an illusion soon, " The illusionist, shook her head, before turning around, and never looking back at the riverbank.

_Yeah. _Six thought, before looking down on her right hand which held two rings, one in the middle finger, the other on the pointer finger, _An illusion, A mere illusion._

Snorting, she closed her eyes shut, remembering to lower her head as she begun her walk back to the city.. Why she even went in the river-bank? _Well, won't it be suspicious if that frog hat which bossu told me to wear.. suddenly disappear into nothingness? In front of all those civilians?_

" Yeah, " She muttered, scratching her head before stuffing that hand back into her pocket, " Suspicious. "

* * *

Her mind was empty as her dull eyes were locked on the ground. Six simply continued reading the flame-less presences of the people around her, moving to the right when there was a person there, and a sudden left followed by a simple straight.

Breathing in, she closed her eyes shut and suddenly halted, as the sweet scent of roses filled her noses and made her open her eyes. She looked to the right and towards the direction of the refreshing smell and found a Flower shop,

" Ah. " She mumbled as the picture of a blond with a creepy, yet at the same time, caring smile appeared in her head as he twirled a beautiful, silver knife. All the while, that mischievous glint in his green eyes never disappearing as a hand was used to raise the long bangs.

At the mere thought of him, a bright, scarlet hue splashed the empty canvas of her face as she slapped her cheeks with her own two hands, trying to control the massive blush, in which she didn't understand why it was there in the first place anyways.

Sighing once more, she grumbled, " Might as well, " And with those three words, she entered the shop with the color of her face rivaling that's of a tomato.

* * *

**Back to Kokuyo Forest, Underground Base.**

* * *

" Hm.. When do you think Six-chan will come home?~ " Byakuran asked, feet on the table as he plopped a few more marshmallows into his mouth, before grabbing some more and stuffing it together with.. the rest.

" I don't know, why ask me? " Reborn threw back with a raised brow as he copied his friend's action, thus resulting their feet to be literally beside each other on the tea table as the two of them let out their own contented breaths, before going back to the usual silence. One drinking coffee, the other eating and offering some marshmallows to the hitman, in which it was graciously declined, much to the albino's annoyance.

And so he decided to sing, " LA LA LA LA LA!~ " And of course, nothing will be completed if he didn't purposely shout-sang annoyingly too.

* * *

" _How may I help you?~ _" A cheerful, voice exclaimed happily as Six entered the shop and looked around. With a hum, she slowly walked towards the counter and gave a smile - or tried to, but it only resulted into a slight twitch of the corner of her lips.

She raised her head and observed the messy blond hair and kind sea-green eyes - the same color as hers. He wore a simple, white-long sleeve with a brown, red and white square-patterned vest and a black neck tie. He also donned a pair of dark-brown pants and simple pair of shoes which were of the same color.

" _..Roses, _" Six replied softly, and noticed the playful look in the teen, only older than her by a year or so, as he leaned in closer towards the girl.

" _Confession? Love? Or maybe even.._ " He gasped dramatically, yet playfully, before laughing out, " _Marriage? _" At that, for the second time this day, Six's face exploded into a bright and beautiful scarlet color which made the other laugh even more._  
_

" _S-Shut up.. _" She stuttered, and thus, only resulted into the florist ignoring her and continued laughing, before scratching his head and standing up properly, a goofy grin on his face.

" _So easy to provoke! _" Grinned the blond, " _Anyways, I was just kiddin, _" He added, being careful to not piss off the girl to her limits, the last time he did that and didn't control himself, the customer went stomping out.. That was a bad experience for the guy, really. As he flashed her a contagious smile, the male walked towards one of the shelves and bent over something. Soon enough, a comfortable silence descended upon the duo, with the sound of constant shuffling and noises of annoyance from the blond being the only sounds heard.._  
_

Until the florist broke the silence himself by giving a simple introduction, " _I'm Franco. " _He suddenly spoke, " _Franco Rossi. What's yours? _" He asked in a polite tone, before gently tugging on the stem and pulling a single flower out.

" _My name's Six, _" The girl replied, making the blond raise a brow but didn't voice out his question of why it was a number and unlike other people usually did after hearing her name.

" _Hm.. 'kay there, Six.. how many? _" Franco asked, peeking his head out into view from above the shelf and giving her a direct glance, but the shelf had somehow managed to hide his _very _noticeable grin, which for some reason, never leaves his face.

" ..I need _Six of them... _" The illusionist begun, " _And don't you _**dare** _laug-, _"

But even before she could finish speaking, a soft chuckle erupted from the teen, before it turned into giggles and then a full-blown laughter as he managed to choke out in between his semi-hysterical session of happiness, " _Why six, Six?~ _" He teased idiotically but still did as he was told and gathered the same quantity of the roses in his hands.

" _Shut up, Franco! _" The teal-haired girl threw back, another blush creeping in, _Why on earth is that bastard constantly fooling around anyway?! _She inwardly screamed, before scowling. She only came here to buy flowers for her family, but a one-sided argument (with her being the one constantly shouting) was what she did _not _expect.

Well, no one can blame the girl, since before she could even mold back her monotonous mask, the guy goes ahead and shatters it again - _the idiot. _

* * *

Franco inwardly cheered as he spotted the annoyed look on Six's face, _Mission accomplished! _He thought before pulling off the innocent face and walking towards his counter, as if he didn't sense the woman's irritation.

" _Okay, My Lady, Six, _" The blond spoke while giving a mock bow, " _That'd cost four euros, _" The florist smiled before he crouched down and grabbed a small pot which held a growing rose, he might as well give it to mi'lady Six..

He whistled, sitting down on the wooden stool as he placed the pot on the counter, watching Six stare at it curiously before walking towards him while her wallet was out.

Smirking, he attempted to irritate her one, last time, but had been sadly ignored by the girl stubbornly as she placed the money on the counter, " _I hate you.. _" He heard her mutter.

" _Haha!~ Yup my dear, I love you too~ " _Franco sang playfully, giving her a friendly wink, which she only rolled her eyes at, " _Anyways, a gift to you from me, " _He grinned, holding out the pot as he held the roses in hand, unconsciously looking like he was confessing to her.

* * *

Truth be told, Six couldn't say if he was mocking her or was serious, since the guy was thinking exactly nothing as he spoke, _Weird. _That was the only word she thought when she gave him a glance.

Sighing softly, she said, " _Your an enigma, Franco, _" But as she did, all she got was a mere, confused stare and eyes that totally say, '_huh?'. _

" _Nevermind! _" He sang, " _I'll walk you out~ _" And now that she observed the guy a bit more, he had sounded like her boss slightly, with that cheerful and ever-so-laid back attitude of his.. And don't forget the mocking tone that laces their voices in the same manners.

* * *

" _Carry the roses for me. " _She commanded, " _The pot too. _" Continued the she-devil, " _Oh, and don't forget to leave the attitude in the shop, _"

" _But your asking too much!~ " _Franco whined, and looked as if he was about to say something seriously when four thugs suddenly walked towards them and make the blond florist stiffen.

Six simply looked up at them with her usual, dull expression and noticed how big they were.. Compared to her though, they were hundred years **too **young to try and even introduce themselves to her.. She doesn't associate herself with.. lower people...

Franco might be an exception though. The blond was annoying, but kind of refreshing since her job mainly consisted of people she couldn't and wouldn't trust. The illusionist snapped out of her musing as the sound of something - or someone thudding against the ground reached her ears.

" _We said.. " _The guy in the middle growled, leaning towards the fallen teenager who appeared to have been pushed against the ground, " _You should give us a ninety percent discount on these, you fool, _" He snarled, with the ghost of a slight smirk dancing on his face.

" _I sell flowers for a living, Giorgo_, " The blond shot back, glaring at the one who spoke, or the newly introduced Giorgo, " _How do I seriously live my already oh-so-hard life if I give a fool a ninety-percent discount? _" The snappy remark caused a fist to get sent to the male's face and sending him into the wall. Surprisingly, he had seemed to leave the pot which held the growing rose and the rest of them inside, since they were nowhere in sight and a stem was poking out of the door.

The _very _slim guy, who somehow resembled a walking stick in her eyes, hen threw a punch at Franco's shoulder, making her wince and wonder just how painful that was, since the guy had literally forced all his weight into his fist at that time.

She noticed a cruel grin form on the leader's face as he said, " _Then how about we teach you a lesson, _" Giorgo stated, not _asked_, as he looked at his 'friends', " _Shouldn't we, Carlo? Bruno? _" He continued and received the expected nods from the rest, and for an unknown reason, they were completely ignoring Six's existence, which angered her.

When she was halfway to lighting her ring to channel her mist flames, a familiar, pink-haired bastard came into view and crashed into the fat guy with his fists clenched and connecting into the man's cheek.. what was fatty's name? Browny? Bruny? Or was that even.. Brownie?

Soon enough, Giorgo and Carlo also fell to the ground, unconscious from the heavy punches from other two - those she remembers earlier, the other blondie and the red-head.

Shaking her head, she watched as the red-head with compass-like pupils pat the head of a girl and a boy fondly as he helped Franco up, whose shoulder was currently numb with a trickle of blood flowing from his mouth.

" _Are you alright?_ " The red-head asked worriedly as he slowly stood up and brought the blond with him, " _Franco?_ "

" _Y-Yeah.. _" The other replied in a whisper, and scratched his head with his working arm, " _I can't feel my shoulder though, " _He added, " _And Six - Six? " _The florist blinked tiredly at the spot where the illusionist was previously in, and noticed that the door was slightly open and the flowers weren't there any more, together with its buyer.

" _Ah.. " _The blond moaned, " _I think I.. " _Before he could even finish, he managed to whisper a small and weak "_g'night" _before falling unconscious, and was, thankfully, caught by the red-head.

* * *

" They can handle themselves, " Six nodded to herself and ran a hand through her hair, " Franco too - ack.. Why am I even worrying for that annoying bastard? " She asked no one in particular before he continuously whispered, " Just a stranger.. Just a stranger.. He is just a _stupid _stranger, "

At that, she groaned, " Stupid me and my luck, " Now she's torn between her famiglia's storm guardian or that _idiota _of a florist.

* * *

**A/N : **You guessed who she was? :D Congrats to those who knew she was Fran's ancestor :D Hahaha..

And now we have a tsundere in the house! (No anime can be completed without tsundere's, the same with a fanfic xD)

Now, anybody wanna guess on who she'll probably end up with? The mysterious storm (Who you know who already is.., probably.) or the idiot florist? (I quote Six on this..)

Okay! Thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think! Hontou ni Arigatou!~ Arrivederci!~ **P.s. This chapter is not checked for any mistakes, if you spot some, please point them out.. Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bullet : La Prima di l'Estraneo Generazione**

**Speech : **  
_" Basilicum, _" Italian,  
" Basilicum, " Japanese,  
_Basilicum_, Thought,  
**Warning:  
**'Belphegor' will be OOC, because this is his ancestor

* * *

**One week later after the Florist's accident..**

* * *

**In a certain cafe..**

* * *

" _I **already **told you! " _A blond growled, as he placed his hands on the counter. His hair was a soft, golden color with his bangs being long enough to cover his beautiful green eyes, though a part of it was raised due to a pair of pins that held it in place, " _I ordered a chocolate cake, _" He declared, before pointing at a slice of strawberry shortcake which was sitting on a plate, " _Not a strawberry! _" He argued.

" _But sir! _" The man sighed softly, ruffling his messy, dirty-blonde hair, " _You did order a strawberry shortcake! I swear! _"

The blond groaned. The man behind the counter wasn't helping in lifting his mood. First of all, he hadn't caught up with Six - who had appeared to have went back to Japan already - and back to the base. He had actually planned to talk to her about an event months ago, but his mission didn't allow him. Second, his mission involved assassination in , which, for him, would be usually easy.. if it wasn't for that platinum blond-haired man who said that he was breaking the peace in Venice.

Snarling, " _Fine! Just give me my chocolate cake and I'll pay again, okay? " _He asked, his voice shaking as he tried to control his anger.

At this, the man smiled, " _Yes, Sir. _"

After the argument, the blond quieted down and placed the same amount of money as the price of the cake on the counter, before turning around and letting his black jacket get blown by the invincible wind as he speed-walked to the corner of the cafe, which had an empty seat and table. Sighing softly, he tugged on his black and red striped shirt and patting out his black slacks before sitting down and leaning his head on the wall, looking out into the window near the corner which extended towards the door.

Shaking his head, he looked at the people outside, chattering loudly or rushing off to their houses after work.

Unconsciously, the blond guessed about the distance the people will take and how many seconds it will take them to do.. Sometimes, being a genius, somehow, doesn't help him at all..

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Coffee and Cake**

* * *

A green-eyed blond smiled softly as he bent over to look at the flowers, his spiky hair messier than usual. Closing his eyes, he took in the scent of the shop, but even with the many, different kinds of flowers that was gathered, the scent of roses still filled his nose as he unconsciously placed a hand on his shoulder, which had a bulge thanks to the over-exaggerated bandaging of a certain red-head.

A low and melancholic melody played in the background, as the sound of a piano and a violin echoed in the closed building before the peaceful and almost tranquil air was added the sound of the bells playing their own melody as the sound of people entering his shop reached his ears - and at the same time, so did a worried cry of his name.

" _Franco! " _

Blinking, the blond turned his emerald-hued eyes towards the shout and was greeted by three people. There was a blond and two red-heads, with one being particularly 'cranky' as his pupils which were shadowed by his hat, bore onto his own as the usual smiling face was marred by a frown.

" _Franco, _" The one who had shouted repeated, though more softly, " _I've told you to stay in bed didn't I? _" The red-head asked as he raised his dark-grayish messenger cap to reveal his compass-like pupils which bore onto his own sea-green orbs, " _Y-You might get dizzy - or worse! You might even fain- _"_  
_

" _Stop being paranoid and give Franco some rest, Cozarto, _" Giotto smiled, an amused glint in his eyes as he placed his hand on the red-head's right shoulder and gave a comforting press as G, with his usual scowl, stepped beside the compass-eyed teen, and nodded in agreement,

" _Your being much of an idiot - maybe even more than how Franco usually is_, " He mused, as a shout was heard in the background, coming from a certain florist as he had, of course, disagreed with the pink-haired teen.

Shaking his head, Franco let a sigh escape his lips as his face suddenly burst into a wide grin as he said, " _Now that's settled.. _" He begun, clasping his hands together as he smirked and gave a cheer, " _Whose up for cake and coffee!?~ _" Almost instantly, Giotto's eyes sparkled as he left Cozarto's side and skipped towards the other blond.

And with a bright smile, he replied, " _I could never say no! "_

* * *

" Here's your order, " A soft and gentle voice spoke as two plates, both holding chocolate and strawberry respectively, was placed on his table, together with a cup of coffee - espresso, to be more exact.

The delinquent-like blond blinked as he stopped humming and paused in twirling his silver knife. He then looked up, to see a woman with long and wavy black hair with her eyes being a beautiful silvery-grey color. She wore a simple, neck-high collared long-sleeve and a plain, grey skirt with knee-high socks and leather brown shoes.

She was, in all ways, very beautiful - and when he had thought more about it and realized who the woman is, he quickly stood up and went down to a respecting half-bow before greeting, " Konnichiwa, _Hibari Yuui-_hime sama.. i-it is a pleasure to meet you..! W-what brings you here? " He quickly asked her in fluent Japanese, as the woman, Yuui, seemed shocked before smiling and quickly shaking her head.

" Please stop bowing, _Belphegor-_dono, it will draw unwanted attention to us.. " She smiled, " And please, address me by the name I have used to call myself here in _Italia__, _" She pleaded and the blond nodded understandingly.

" But.. Your new name, which is..? " He trailed off, raising a brow as he gestured to the chair opposite of him, " And please sit, "

" Thank you, " Yuui nodded and sat down willingly, " And my name here is _Rossa Grecco, _" (Row-sa, Greh-koh)

" _R-Ro.. ssa? "_ Bel tested in his tongue and accidentally rolled it on the 's' and the 'r' before shaking his head, " Anyways, " A suspicious look was seen on his face, " What is the Princess and the supposed heir of the Namimori and Kokuyo area doing here in Italy, when she is supposed to be in Japan and ruling as a _Lady _instead of your younger brother? " His voice rose, " Hibari-sama? " He ended, annoyance obvious in his voice as he said the name, though the respect was nothing but plain sarcasm.

Frowning, Rossa placed her hands on her lap as she gave him a criticizing stare, " My otoutou told you? " Bel simply nodded,

" Yeah, the little gaki did, " He merely replied, and avoided to drop information as much as possible, since the gaki had once told him about how his aneki had took advantage of the littlest of Intel.

Sighing, Rossa twirled a few strands of her black hair and said, " I'm not a spy anymore, Bel.. I may have been, but people change.. And that's why I came to Italy to start anew, happy now? " She frowned softly, her brows furrowing as her pale skin glinted as sunlight from the outside entered the shop.

" Very, " Bel hummed, before a shout from the counterman reached their ears.

" _Madame Rossa! P-Please come..! " _

* * *

" _..I demand you brew to coffee once more! _" G snarled as he slammed the money on the counter and shocked the poor man, " _This one, is what you call a coffee?! _" He yelled and pointed at the poorly made cup of Italian roast, " _Do it again! " _He commanded, glaring at the man who squeaked and did as told.

Meanwhile, Giotto stood beside G and leaned his back on the counter, a worried frown on his face as he scanned the cafe for an empty table. It was currently three p.m. and a lot of people visited the place.

" _Where will we sit? _" He voiced out his thoughts as Franco shrugged as Cozarto kept looking around. till his eyes fell on a table in the corner, occupied by one man, till the one who G was screaming at yelled.

" _M-Madame Rossa! P-please come..! " _

The woman quickly stood up and walked towards them, a frown on her face, before Cozarto whispered to his companions, " _You think he will share his table? " _He asked, and gestured at the blond who was staring out of the window with a thoughtful look.

Giotto looked at the direction where the red-head was pointing at and simply nodded, " _Let's gamble, I guess.. " _He mumbled and let G's yells die down into a mere noise in the background.

* * *

_**A/N : **Sorry for the short update! I thought I could do this on saturday, but drawing had caught my eye and I drew Kagamine Len and Kaitou Shian as a request from one of my closest friends.  
_

_To make up, i'll try to make a the normal 3k word chapter on the next update!_

_I am really sorry for the very short update! I really am! :( I'm going to a relative's wedding and my mom is telling me to sleep since we are leaving at four a.m. tomorrow (I think.)_

_I really apologize for the inconvenience! :(_


End file.
